brothersconflictfandomcom-20200222-history
Asahina Fuuto
Fuuto Asahina (朝日奈 風斗, Asahina Fūto) is the twelfth son of the Asahina Family. Appearance Fuuto has brown eyes and messy light brown/pink hair that is pinned to the left side of his head with the use of four yellow clips. His usual outfit consists of a pink polka dot undershirt, a green and white striped three-fourths shirt, a gray sweater vest, a belt and a pair of brown shorts. He is also seen in black trousers and shoes. He also has on a white button up shirt and beige cardigan with a red armband that has Ema's school insignia. In Season 2 his hair looks longer and the only thing different in his outfit is that instead of a beige cardigan, it's yellow. Behind his charming idol smile, Fuuto is actually cheeky, sharp-tongued and tends to look down on everyone around him. Though he is an idol, he dreams of pursuing a career in acting. He will 'act' and put on performances by toying with people, though not necessarily always being sincere in what he says. Relationships Ema Hinata Fuuto tends to toy with Ema's emotions, and tease her with flirtatious hints and actions. At first glance, he overlooked Ema and didn't think much of her, later on he realized that Ema wasn't as bad as he thought. He purposely attends the same high school as Ema, and receives much attention from the students, due to his stardom. He starts to have romantic feelings for her as well but doesn't express them appropriately such as trying to kiss Ema and forcing himself on her at one point. In episode 10 he goes into her room while she is sleeping, and tells the still sleeping Ema that he will not accept her as family; declaring that she is his. He then proceeds to hesitantly unbutton her nightshirt, but stops when he realizes that he truly does love Ema and cannot force himself to hurt her. He then goes into the living room and turns up the air to cool down. When Hikaru asks him what happened he quickly says nothing. In his mind he tells himself that he couldn't do it. Asahina Yuusuke Fuuto tends to harass Yuusuke about supposedly thinking erotic things about Ema. Fuuto and Yuusuke aren't really on good terms which gets them both involved with arguments especially over Ema. As a result gets some of the brothers especially Tsubaki involved to settle the situation. Yuusuke and Ema have a good trust relationship, which Fuuto resents quite a bit. In episode 7 his seen glaring at them jealously from behind a corner as they laugh together. Fuuto usually calls Yuusuke an " Idiot". In the anime, Yuusuke is seen walking with Ema and his eyes gaze at her behind and blushes which Fuuto described as "erotic" towards his nee-san. Yuusuke grabbed Fuuto by his clothing and was about to get things serious but then a group of students recognized Fuuto which made Yuusuke stop. To toy with Yuusuke's feelings, Fuuto mocked about how he "respected" his Yuusuke-nii-san to the fans. Game :Main article: Asahina Fuuto/Game Trivia * He is the 12th son of the Asahina Family. *He is rarely at home due to his job as an idol. *He has a deep interest in acting. *He is well known as an exceptionally good dancer. *His stage name is Asakura Fuuto. *He is loathed by Tsubaki and Yuusuke due the fact they're older than him and yet Fuuto treated them as the younger ones. *He likes to seduce and tease Ema. * He (just like his brothers) has feelings for Ema. *He transfers to Hinode High School in episode 6. *In episode 10,he tried to take advantage of Ema in her sleep, but stops himself after realizing that he does love her and can't bring himself to hurt her. *In the novel's season 2, he tried to force himself on Ema but stopped on Ema's request. *Ema clearly rejects him in season 2. *For 2014 April Fool's, on the Brothers Conflict Sylph Dengeki web page, the female Fuuto was named Fuuko (風子). * The initial kanji of his first name 'Fuuto' in 'kaze' or 'wind' (風). * His Zodiac is Cancer, the Crab. Category:Characters Category:Asahina Family Category:Male Category:Hinode High School Category:Episodes Category:Main Characters Category:Passion pink Category:Image Gallery Category:Images Category:Miwa Category:Manga Category:Novel Category:Cultural festival